Replacement Day's
by Winry-Rockbell-Potter
Summary: It was just after the fight inside Gluttony and after the fight with Azula when Ang and Ed met in The Portal Of Truth. Rated for Ed. Mainly following the Manga-verse and for avatar the cartoon.


**Hello there! Most of this is in third person but for some people it will be first. Any questions leave it in the reviews and/or private message me! ENJOY! ^_^ I don't own a lot.  
><strong>

"Alright when I open the portal you two go through, but not until I say got it? Envy I really wouldn't mind if you got lost, Ling try to live you and I both have people waiting for us so let's make it back together."Ed said to Ling and Envy (who was sadly needed to make it out alive. He finished drawing the transmutation circle he needed to get out. "Ling if I don't make it out warn everyone of what you heard, okay?" "Why should I it's not my country why should I care what happens to it? You said you have people waiting for you too right? So make it out and tell them yourself." He sighed. Clapping his hands was extremely painful, due to the broken arm, but he managed. Slamming his hands onto the matrix he shouted,"JUMP NOW LING!", and he did as he was told.

_Part of my body now hurtles toward the gate. If I don't struggle I can get this over with quickly._ Suddenly he found himself in a pure white void, with two large stone gates. He looked at 'Truth'. He smiled, about to speak when there was a very loud BOOM! Another gate appeared right in front of him (next to Al's gate) and a bald boy stumbled out.

* * *

><p>Well I was so happy when the avatar went into the avatar state and rose out of his little tent of crystals. I shot lightning at him just as the Dilie Agents shot earth fists at him. Hitting him in the heart with the lightening and the Dillie hit him in the heart with the fists. I killed an avatar! Father will be so proud. The idiot water tribe girl caught him with some water but I frankly didn't care, it was too late to save him. And my brother, well he chased after them with uncle covering him too.<p>

**Katars P.O.V**

His heart stopped. Right above Ba Sing Se, I knew it would be useless to use the spirit water so I saved it. "Socka, go to the southern air temple. We will bury him by Munkeotsu, we will bury them both.

* * *

><p>"Well I haven't had one of your kind here for a long time Mis-ter Ava-tar." "Where am I? This isn't the spirit world is it? Is it a different part of it?" Ed just stared at him, he looked 12 or 13 years old, and he looked like a teenage girl having a breakdown because her clothes don't match. He couldn't blame him because that is what he was like the first time he was here, but to see someone else do it looked hilarious! "Who are you!"The kid finally shouted. "Ohhhh so glad you asked, I am what the humans call, 'The world, The universe, God, I am all, I am one and most importantly I am YOU!" Truth said with a cruel, cruel smirk. "Basically he is Truth." Ed said to the boy because he looked very confused.<p>

He and Truth jumped. The boy didn't realize that Ed was there and Truth forgot due to his other victim. "I have an idea," Truth said," Seeing as the avatar here just died, and your toll would be be your entire life this will benefit both. You Edward will be the new avatar. If you complete this task: Save their world, I shall give your brother his body back and you shan't lose anything. And you Ang will guide him to saving your world. After this task is done, a new race of air-benders will be born. I can send books and the new avatar to an island with those who will learn air-bending. That avatar will meditate to bring the past air-bending avatars out to teach the ways of air-bending. As you see both shall benefit from this one chance!" Ang and Ed looked at each other exchanging looks that plainly said _not like we have a choice right? _ "Alright." They said in unison. Truth smiled his tombstone smile. "Then you must get going. But there is a catch, there is NO alchemy there at all Edward, good luck to you." And then the two walked through Ang's gate together.

* * *

><p>They buried Ang's body right next to Munkeotsu. They put each name on a piece of stone with Toph earth-bending. Oppa was where they buried Ang and all the rest of them were wandering around the temple when they ran into Zuko. "What do you want Zuko." Katara spat at him not really in the mood for ANY ONE who was associated with the fire-nation. He looked sad, he really did. "I-I want to join you so we can take out my bitch of a sister and bastard of a father. My uncle is more of a father to me then my actual dad." HE spat out the part on his sister and father, but appreciatively said the things before and after that bit. They all looked at Toph."He's not lying." She stated simply. "Fine but if you try ANY funny business you will join Ang." Katara vocalized.<p>

* * *

><p>Al and Ling ran, they ran for their lives literally. They ran to Mustang's office. Al knocked."Come in." Mustangs voice replied. "I'm sorry to bug you sir, but Ed is missing." Al said with a lot of emotion in his voice. "What? What do you mean 'missing'? This is probably just a prank of hi-" "NO it is not a prank," Ling said over Mustang," I was with him. He had to do human transmutation to get us out of gluttony and used Envy's philosophers stone to do so. He told me that if this happened to tell you all that Envy had told us, but that can wait. Right now we need to find him. We need to find him RIGHT NOW!" Ling shouted the last part. Al was looking as worried as he was able to show. "Well until I can get some more information I am declaring him M.I.A. If he is gone for a week with no sign of existence whatsoever then he will be declared K.I.A." Mustang replied with sadness in his voice.<p>

**1 WEEK LATER**

"I'm sorry Al, we can't find him. There is no trace at all of where he might be. He is now declared K.I.A." Mustang said, with tears silently rolling down his cheeks. First it was Hughes, then his team, now Ed. Who was next in this road of despair. Al was shaking making sounds as if he was crying. Ling was next to him. He was shaking and crying. Next to him was Lan Fan and Fu, they both shed tears in honor of Ed. "Al? Do you want us to call Resembool and inform them about Ed for you?" Riza asked all softly. All of Mustangs team was there for one last gathering. Even Havoc was. They were all given permission to have 5 weeks before they had to be at their transfer base. They all decided to go to Ed's funeral in that time. Al nodded to Riza. Everyone in there was crying. Furey was full out balling and I can't blame him for it either. They all thought of Ed as a little brother they had to keep an eye on.

* * *

><p>Ed looked around at his surroundings. It was a strange place, I mean a really strange place. It had all these chimeras moving around. He looked at Ang,"What is with all the chimeras? I thought alchemy wasn't able to be used here at all." "What are chimeras?" Ang questioned. "Chimeras are when you take two or more animals and use alchemy to combine them together for one mixed animal. So why are there chimera here?" Ed replied. "Ohhh ok. No these aren't chimeras, these animals were born this way. In our world things like these are completely normal. Nothing about this is strange at all."<p>

"Well that answers ONE of my questions. Now where are we right now?" "Right now we are in the spirit world. Here you will be taught the basics of all four elements." As they walked it got lighter. They found Avatar Roku and thus the training began. Seeing as bending was a lot like martial arts, Ed did better then most of the other Avatars did.

**Well what do you think? Please leave a review after the beep on how you think that I did and if you have any questions or comments please leave a review and it may be answered in an upcoming chapter *beep* ^_^**


End file.
